myfavoriteclosinglogosfandomcom-20200215-history
Ice Age 2 Little Einsteins Angry Birds WALL-E Monsters Inc Mixels 2: Lost in Monstropolis and Mixopolis
Ice Age 2 Little Einsteins Angry Birds WALL-E Monsters Inc Mixels 2: Lost in Monstropolis and Mixopolis is a 2014/15 American-United Kingdom Family film. The film was released on December 5, 2014, when is Penguins of Madagascar was released in UK and February 13, 2015 in US and on home video on September 8, 2015 in UK and September 15, 2015 in US. Film date: December 5, 2014 (UK) February 13, 2015 (US) Distributed by Walt Disney Pictures (UK and US) Pixar Animation Studios (UK and US) 20th Century Fox (UK and US) Blue Sky Studios (UK and US) C2 Pictures (US) Legendary Pictures (UK) Cast Ray Romano as Manny, a Woolly Mammoth and the main protagonist. Jonh Leguizamo as Sid, a annoying and friendly Ground Sloth and the deuteragonist. Denis Leary as Diego, a Smilodon and Manny's best friend, Shira's husband and the tritagonist. Queen Latifah as Ellie, a Woolly Mammoth, and Manny's wife. Seann William Scott as Crash, an opossum, Eddie's brother and Ellie's adoptive brother. Josh Peck as Eddie, an opossum, Crash's brother and best friend, and Ellie's adoptive brother. Chris Wedge as Scrat, a saber-toothed squirrel who has pursuit on nuts. Tara Strong as Annie Debi Derryberry as Leo Kath Soucie as June Julie Maddalena as Quincy ??? as Birds and Pigs Ben Burtt as WALL-E Elissa Knight as EVA James P. Sullivan John Goodman Mike Wazowski Billy Crystal Boo Mary Gibbs Randall Boggs Steve Buscemi Henry J. Waternoose III James Coburn Celia Jennifer Tilly Roz Bob Peterson The Abominable Snowman John Ratzenberger Fungus Frank Oz Needleman & Smitty Daniel Gerson Jerry Steve Susskind Flint Bonnie Hunt Bile Jeff Pidgeon George Sanderson Samuel Lord Black * Carlos Alazraqui - Mesmo, Torts * Eric Bauza - Paladum * Jeff Bennett - Dribbal, Gurggle, Jinky, Camillot * Steve Blum - King Nixel, Kamzo, Aquad, Spinza * Rodger Bumpass - Flamzer, Naut * Griffin Burns - Snax, Slusho, Chilbo * Chris Cox - Gox, Forx, Busto * Dave Fennoy - Globert, Boogly, Krog, Kramm * Justin Grollman - Nurp * Gregg Bissonette - Myke, Camsta * Leonard Garner - Cobrax * Jess Harnell - Shuff, Vulk, Zaptor, Meltus, Burnard, Vaka, Hydro, Surgeo, Tuth, Zabo * Phil Hayes - Rokit, Kuffs * Richard Horvitz - Mixadel, Splasho, Scrud * Peter Jason - Major Nixel, Turg, Wuzzo, Sharx, Compax * Tom Kenny - Flain, Seismo, Teslo, Berp, Tungster, Booger, Screeno, Mysto, Blip, Compax * Andrew Kishino - Niksput * Phil LaMarr - Chomly, Flurr, Tentro * Daran Norris - Snoof, Waka, Spugg, Tiketz, Skulzy * Sam Riegel - Vampos * Bumper Robinson - Footi, Glurt, Wizwuz, Tapsy * David P. Smith - Krader, Volectro, Zorch * Brian Stepanek - Magnifo, Lewt * Cree Summer - Jamzy, Skrubz * Fred Tatasciore - Slumbo, Jawg, Kraw, Nixels * Maddie Taylor - Glomp, Hoogi, Sweepz * Billy West - Balk, Gobba, Lunk Category:Mixels Category:Ice Age 2 Little Einsteins Angry Birds WALL-E Monsters Inc